The Spirit of Halloween
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Bruce has never been one for celebrating holidays. However, Tony takes it into his mind to change that, promishing to make this the best Halloween Bruce has ever had along with Alfred's help. What will Bruce think and will Tony go over board as usual or will he get it just right this time? Truce; Tony/Bruce. One-shot


**AN: In honor of my first time being on my fanfiction account during Halloween, here is a little fluffy fic. And, at least where I am, this is being posted at exactly 12.00 AM so yes, it technically is Halloween now. Takes place after ****_Batman Begins_**** and ****_Iron Man_**** but before each of their sequels. First time writing for this pairing and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Bruce got up, yawning as he did. He looked to his left but was confused when he saw Tony wasn't there. Glancing at the clock, he saw it read 8.16 AM. So, it wasn't to late but Tony was probably up working on something. It was probably the only thing that got on his nerves. In the middle of the night he'd wake up to find Tony downstairs building something, hopefully without any hiccups. One time he set a couch on fire.

That certainly wasn't fun to wake up to.

But seeing as Tony was up and he had a meeting at about noon, Bruce got out of bed and pulled on a dress robe, ready to go for the day. The house was silent which was surprising. Granted, Tony could be on one side of Wayne Manor and Bruce on the other but he would more than likely still hear whatever Tony was doing.

No, wait, there was something, but not the banging of metal or clicking of gears. It was music. Strange, haunting, music but at the same time quite beautiful as well. Frowning, slightly confused, he made his way into the main living room only to fine Tony in the middle of the floor carving pumpkins.

"What are you doing and where did you even get those?" Bruce asked, completely confused.

"Alfred got them for me. Besides, it's Halloween and there isn't a single spooky candle around."

"Alfred? Why don't you have your own butler get things for you?"

Tony gave huge sigh that made Bruce roll his eyes as he replied, "Jarvis wouldn't do it because he said it was pointless."

"But I thought it would be good for you," Alfred suddenly said, coming in from one of the doors. "You need to get into the festives Master Wayne."

"Hey, Jarvis, why don't you ever call me Master Stark?" Tony suddenly interrupted.

Jarvis, who Tony had put into Wayne Manor a few months ago, said, "Because you don't deserve the title . . . sir."

Tony huffed irritably making Bruce laugh and Alfred give a slight smile. However, Bruce said, "Why would you want to carve pumpkins though? I see no point in doing this exercise."

"Oh come on, didn't you ever celebrate Halloween?"

"Not really. The only holiday that the Manor was ever really decorated for was Christmas and even then not that much."

"So you mean to tell me that you've never seen the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ or the _Corpse Bride_?"

"What's that?"

"You are impossible! That's it, we're getting you into the spirit of Halloween," Tony said, popping up off the ground, grinning and ready.

"But I have a meeting today, remember."

Tony's face faltered but he quickly cheered up as he said, "Fine, be that way. When you get back, Alfred and I will have this place looking spook-tacular."

"Tony, I'm pretty sure spook-tacular isn't a word."

"It is in my book."

"Tony, if we went by your book, the English language would be completely different from what it is right now," replied Bruce, making Tony sport a small pouty face. The sound of Jarvis laughing also sounded through the room as Tony seemed to be trying to figure out who he should be glaring at for the moment.

"Say whatever you want but I'll make this the best Halloween ever. You'll be remembering this day in years to come."

"I hope you mean in a good way."

Tony simply continued to stare daggers at him.

"Fine fine," muttered Bruce, shaking his head. "Do whatever you want just don't destroy the place or anything in it. Please."

"You got it!" Tony said, looking much more perky now that he knew he had full rein over everything. "Jarvis, the moment Bruce leaves, we're decorating this place from top to bottom."

"I respectfully decline."

"Fine, be that way then," Tony said, childishly sticking out his tongue. "Alfred, are you up to this?"

"Of course."

"Alfred, please don't tell me you're joining him in this are you?" asked Bruce.

"Why not? I think it's the perfect idea. If you don't mind me saying so sir, but you need to get more into the holiday spirit," Alfred replied with a smile.

Bruce sighed, shaking his head but didn't say anything else. Let them have their fun. Besides, as annoying as this might turn out to be, he never would've been able to say no to the look of pure joy on Tony's face right now. Then, against his better judgment, he decided to leave a bit early for the meeting. Tony seemed perfectly fine with this.

Bruce went to the meeting, which was extremely boring, and, despite the terror that he was sure awaited him at home, wished that he didn't have to sit through this irritating thing even though he knew it was necessary. Trying not to fall asleep, he was glad when it was over. Alfred picked him up as per usual and on the way home he asked, "Am I going to regret this decision at all?"

"I can't read your mind Master Wayne as much as I might wish to sometimes. You'll just have to wait until you see the place yourself."

He wasn't sure if Alfred's reply was good or not.

Anxiously, Bruce sat in the car, waiting to arrive back at his place. When he did, he couldn't help but let his mouth drop. "Tony didn't even have a day. How did he get all this done?!"

His house looked like a freaking Haunted House in some horror movie. Tony stood out front, looking pleased as day with his work as the car pulled up. He ran over to Bruce saying, "What do you think?"

"Um . . ."

"Don't worry, I'll have it all down before the end of tomorrow but what do you think of it now?"

"It's . . . very well done," Bruce finally got out. "I guess it's in the spirit of Halloween."

"Of course it is. Now come see the inside!" Tony said excitedly, pulling Bruce into the mansion leaving Alfred smiling as he followed behind them.

All the lights were dimmer, most light coming from black and red candles that seemed to cover every inch of the place. The same strange music from that morning was playing and there were cobwebs, fake of course, every where. One carved pumpkin, two others had been outside, stood on top of a table and was carved to look like a witch and her black cat. It was so well carved that it was most likely Jarvis' doing and not Tony's (even though he originally refused to help).

When Bruce still didn't say anything though, Tony asked, "Do you not like it?"

"No! I do actually. I'm just still surprised that you were able to get all of this done."

"I'm Tony Stark remember. This was easy compared to what I do most of the time."

"Of course, how could I forget."

"That's what I'm wondering but no matter, it's time for movies. Sadly we're to old to trick-or-treat."

"No we're the perfect age Tony," Bruce replied sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No I was joking!"

"Don't worry, I know. I was just kidding with you. Now come on, time to get you into some of the classics."

In the end, it was really more of a Tim Burton film feature but most of the movies were Halloween or close to Halloween themed so it worked. Bruce was still kind of skeptical about everything, especially when Tony was so animated on watching a cartoon, the _Nightmare Before Christmas_. However, despite everything, he actually began to enjoy this. It was nice, different, something he had never really done before.

In the middle of one of the movies, Bruce suddenly kissed Tony, surprising him.

"What was that for?" asked Tony. He seemed pleased but still slightly confused.

"Just me saying thank you. I really am happy that you did this. I've enjoyed myself."

"Really?"

"Really."

Suddenly, with a huge grin, Tony said, "Then just wait for our first Christmas together. It'll be the best thing you've ever thing."

"Well then once again I give you free rein to do whatever you want as long as you don't destroy the place or anything inside."

"You got it," Tony replied. He kissed Bruce back, saying after he did, "Happy Halloween Bruce."

"Happy Halloween Tony."


End file.
